


All I Want

by Lady_Vixen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Human/Android Relationship, Possible smut later on?, big maybe on the smut, detroit: become human au, yes I know Simon canonly loves Markus but he needs some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vixen/pseuds/Lady_Vixen
Summary: Simon isn't one to talk so freely about his life before deviation. It wasn't tragic, it wasn't something that nearly killed him, he had a family, a family that loved him like a person and not an android.This family had a daughter, and this daughter was the reason for Simon's deviation.





	1. Chapter 1

In 2034 there were already hundreds of this model and many others like it in circulation. It was something so natural, everyone, at some point had owned one. 

The blonde android stood atop the small display stage, neatly pressed perfectly white shirt, along with the matching pants. Blonde hair neatly styled, flawless skin, perfect posture. An unnatural smile given to the family before him. 

IT. 

The blonde wasn't classified with or acknowledged with the pronouns most used to specify their gender with. It replacing he or she. A lesser in the society, a lesser with the power to think a million things at a time, solve elaborate equations. And the people of 2034 used them for what? Basic household chores. 

Clean the dishes, clean the house, walk the dog, watch the children. A perfect being capable of many things, capable of accomplishing anything they desired, pushed aside like nothing, forced to do the work people of this generation despised.

"Y/n, do you want to name it" the blue eyes of the android before them looked towards the older female, eyes taking in the detail of her face, the style of clothing she wore, and the calm smile washing over her facial features. 

"Him...." the girl beside her muttered in a correcting tone, her e/c eyes looking up to the android atop the display stage. The comment gained a look from a few costumers who browsed the many other androids on display in the store. "It, this is an android, I T isn't alive" the store attendant stated his eyes narrowing at the young teen before him. "PL600 step down" the android without a second of hesitation stepped from his display stand. "PL600 introduce yourself" the store attendant ordered. 

The android opened his mouth only to be cut off by the teen. "Don't listen to him" his LED circled yellow momentarily before settling back on a solid blue, it's mouth closing, eyes staring at the young girl before him. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

The blonde blinked the red letters away, waiting for a new set of orders from the girl. "He doesn't own you-" the blonde tilted his head, his mouth opening as the words spilled from them. "Of course he does not own me, I am registered under the L/n's name" the blonde android gave a curt nod at its statement. "Simon." The teen held a sternness to her voice, one which combined with the sudden use of a name not registered to him. 

"Simon?" His LED flickered yellow before falling back to a pale solid blue. "That's not how-" the worker started to say, only to be cut off by a harsh 'shut up' from the teen and a glare that caused him to bite his tongue. "Y/n." The older female sternly scolded, the teen took on the look of a kicked puppy when she looked to her mother. 

Although the teen only held her mother's scolding eyes for a moment before she turned back to the blonde android before her. "Do you not like the name?" A small smile made its way to the girls lips as she looked up to the blonde before her. "How about... Keith? Zane? Luke?" The girl continued to list off names, her eyes holding an excitement in them the android could not pinpoint. His LED spun to a solid yellow, his processor struggling to understand the choices given to him.

A choice.

From the very first moment he was put together he didn't have a choice. Never given the chance to chose anything himself. The android gave a more relaxed smile to the girl, her voice not being registered to him as she continued naming off a few names. He for once could chose, h-it could chose for ITSELF. He blinked, LED flashing red a split second, the smile falling from his face momentarily as he took on a more neutral look. 

"I-" the girl stopped talking, her excited eyes falling to the blonde androids blue eyes, her smile still present. "I like Simon" the android tilted his head at his own words. Confused at the words that fell from his mouth. "It's settled then, your name will be Simon." The girl nodded at that, her eyes looking up at him adoringly. "My name is Simon" the smile made its way back to the androids face, the words that spilled from his mouth bringing him a sort of warmth. 

He like that name. 

He liked it a lot. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

"You know what... what ever... I don't even care anymore" the worker rubbed a hand down his face in annoyance. "So with some of the newer PL600 models there is a priority protection on them, in case for any thing, a fire, break in, shooting.... anything. Your android will prioritize this person over everyone in the house to protect. Would you like to activate this. For an extra 50 dollars we can turn on this priority protection and have that priority on a member right now." 

The androids looked up at these words, his eyes watching as the female nodded her head, eyes glancing towards her husband. "Alright we'll turn that on." The male nodded his head, hand pulling his wallet from his jeans pocket. "Alright." The worker nodded, head turning to the blue eyed android. "Simon, register code 619 905" the PL600's LED circled yellow "please state their full name, and age" the Android fell back into his neutral look, blue eyes looking to the worker for him to continue. "So who will it be?" 

The male stepped forward, his eyes glancing to the teen who stood silently patiently waiting. 

"(Your Full Name), age 15"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n takes Simon shopping and talks about her family life

The teen held her hand out to the android, a smile adorning her face as she waited for the android to take her hand. His LED flashed yellow in confusion, his eyes looking to the couple a few feet away, laughing to each other at the teens behaviour. 

Simon lifted his hand, examining it momentarily before he held it out to the teen. "Come on!" She had grabbed his hand quickly, pulling him to the doors of the store. "Be careful!" the male at her mother's side yelled out to her, although she initially ignored him. 

"Simon" the android had pulled the girl to a stop, his head turning to the woman who had called to him. "Watch our for her" Simon nodded his head in acknowledgment to the words that registered as a command from his processors. "Of course" he gave the woman an unnatural smile. "And be back before dark" the android once again nodded at the words. 

NEW OBJECTIVES  
WATCH OVER Y/N  
BE BACK BEFORE DARK

"You can count on me" the android allowed himself to once again be dragged out of the store by the teen. His LED flashed yellow at the information he had gathered in that moment. 

Y/n acknowledges (Mother's Name|M/n) more then she acknowledges Austin.  "I apologize if I offend you in any ways Y/n but why do you not acknowledge your fathe-" she had stopped walking, her voice ringing in his ears with a near hostile tone that caused his LED to circle to a solid red. "He's not my dad, he's my step father" she clenched her teeth momentarily, eyes shifting to the ground before she continued walking, her hand still firmly holding Simons hand in hers. 

"It was only my mom and I since I was 4, my actual dad died because of health complications." Simons LED flickered to yellow "May I ask why you dislike Austin?" Simon asked this question carefully, his eyes surveying the surrounding area. Y/n sighed, her shoulders sinking "it's not really him, the people hes friends with rub me the wrong way, he just try's really hard to get me to like him." She turned towards a park. "He buys a lot of things, without question... if I show the slightest interest in something he will get it to try and get on my good side." 

Y/n laced her fingers with the androids, searching for a comfort to put out the fire of emptiness that grew as she spoke of her late biological father. Her eyes downcast, and glazed over. "He makes my mom happy, so I don't hate him... I just don't exactly like him?" Her words trailed off into a question to herself. 

Simon tilted his head, processing the new information provided to him, his hand giving Y/n's a reassuring squeeze. She in turn smiled up to the android, her eyes sparkling in what the android recognized as excitement. "How about we get you some clothes?"

Simons LED spun red at the questions, his eyes holding confusion and unspoken questions at the teens words. "Clothes? I am required to wear the CyberLife uniform at all times." Simon stated LED settling on a pale blue as he spoke. "We can get you a jacket of some sort that says PL600 on it if it worry's you. With these" the girl took a moment to pinch the fabric of his white shirt between her fingers, pulling slightly before letting it go. "You seem more like a machine." 

"Of course, I am an androi-" he was cut off when the girl threw a hand over his mouth. "You are Simon" she moved the hand that covered his mouth to his serial number engraved into his shirt. "501 743 923, that is you, that is unique to you, only you have this number. There may be other PL600 models but there is only one you. One Simon to me." Simons LED continually flickered red as he precessed Y/n's words. 

"Come on, I'll buy you some clothes, at least to wear at home" she gave the android a smile, her head turning to look for a clothing store. 

The two walked for a while, Y/n refusing to let go of the androids hand she held within her own, Of course this drew mild attention to the two, if this had bothered the girl she didn't make it known, and she definitely didn't show that it affected her. She drew closer to a store, her eyes scanning the clothing on display in the windows. 

"Oh look!" She pointed to a mannequin, it spotted a more athletic look, to it a black sweater shirt, the forearm and down a grey, in the sleeves a hole cut to fit your thumb into it comfortably. The pants a black jogger. Y/n pulled the android into the store, bringing him to the men's section of the store and searching the rack of clothes to find on to fit the android. "Medium?" Simon nodded, blue eyes analyzing the girl before him. As she searched the racks for the size. 

She pulled a shirt from the rack, her body turning to face the android before she opened the sweater and measured it by putting it up to the blondes chest. "Yeah, this will be a cute look" she smiled brightly up to the blonde, her e/c eyes locking with his pale blue eyes, excitement making her eyes almost light up. 

She moved quickly, grabbing the black joggers that were also displayed before she held them up to the blue eyed android. "There, an at home comfy look" she grabbed his hand once more, leading him to the android that stood at the counter to pay. 

"I believe it would be best if we started to head back, I still need to prepare dinner" Y/n took the receipt from the android at the cash register and turned to Simon. "My mom can cook if they get hungry." Simons LED flashed yellow. "You must eat soon too" Y/n rolled her eyes in amusement, her feet bringing her from the store, the bag with the clothes she had bought for Simon within her hand. "Here" the blonde quickly caught up with the teen, his hand reaching for the bag. "I can carry that for you"

Before he could close his hand around the bags handles the e/c eyes teen pulled it away, placing it in her other hand so her body was between Simon and the bag. This motion caused the blondes LED to flicker yellow. She smiled and simply moved her hand to hold the androids opened hand, her fingers lacing with his once more. "If you really insist on going home just to cook we can, on one condition. You wear your new clothes"

Simon let out a quiet chuck, a smile pulling at his lips. "Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

"See" the teen smiled at her work, her hands moving to grab the hood of Simons new shirt. "It's cute" the smile that adorned her face had Simon attempting to return the smile she gave him, with the sense of happiness and excitement. Although his final look wasn't exactly like hers, it had her laughing softly as she pulled the hood over Simons blonde hair. "There, now you are Simon" she muttered, proud of the the final look. 

"You really spent your money to get it clothes?" M/n's husband asked, his elbows rested on the arm rest of the chair he sat in, chin in the palm of his hand. "Get him clothes... dad" the male perked up at the word that came from the teens mouth. "You would and have gotten me clothes" the male with a small smile hiding behind his hand nodded his head at the girls words. 

"Of course I would. You're human though, alive" Y/n turned suddenly, her eyes boring into the males green eyes. "Simons alive" she turned back to the android who stood confused, LED spinning to a yellow at the confession of the girl. 

I am alive?

He repeated the words within his head multiple time before he shook his head, hand moving to remove the hood from his head. "I apologize Y/n but I must prepare dinner now, our agreement has been completed." He turned to leave, his eyes on the kitchen. Although he had been stopped when the teen had grabbed his arm. "Stay for just a moment more please." He nodded to the teens words, moving back to where he originally stood. 

She placed her hand where his Thirium Pump beat. "His heart beats, just like ours, it pumps blood, and although it's not red it is blood" Austin nodded his head at the girls words. "These things are all man made, he's a machine." Y/n sighed, her hand pulling at Simons hand to bring him into the kitchen. "Yes and technically another man and woman made you, we are all man made" she stated this matter of factly. 

"Where's mom?" Y/n questioned out loud, her eyes scanning the rest of the apartment from her spot at the dinning room table. "She went out to get a few things for supper." Austin called from the living room, the tv sounding as it was unmuted, the hockey game playing quietly in the background as Simon started cooking. 

"I think Simons got dinner today..." the e/c eyed girl sat up on her knees in the chair, her body stretching to see over his shoulder as he started chopping vegetables. "What do you mean" shuffling was heard from the living room before it was made clear that Austin had made his way into the kitchen, his forest eyes watching as Simon skillfully and quickly sliced through vegetables. 

"What are you preparing for.... Simon?" The blonde smiled and turned to Austin and smiled "I am preparing chicken teriyaki with vegetables" he moved to the counter, hands grabbing the needed supplied to make rice. 

He placed the pot on the counter hands skillfully measuring rice and water into the pot. Simon moved back to the counter after turning the rice cooker on, his hand picking up the knife momentarily before another hand grabbed his and the knife. His LED flashed yellow and his eyes traveled to the teen. "On weekends we cook as a family" she smiled brightly and took the knife from his hand. "Family tradition" Austin muttered by the fridge. 

"Good eye though Simon, wouldn't have even though of teriyaki chicken" Austin held the package of boneless chicken breast in his hands. Simon watched the two silently move around the kitchen, their motions seeming familiar to each others, used to avoiding the contact that would more or less have happened, had they not done this before. 

The front door soon opened, revealing the h/c hairs older female, in her arms bags full of food and other things. Simon without a second thought moved to her, his hands grabbing the bags within her arms and relieving them of the strain of holding the weight. "Thank you... Simon?" The blondes LED spun a yellow at the woman's confusion before his eyes settled on the grey sleeves of the sweater shirt he wore. 

"Y/n thought he should have a casual wear for home" Austin called from the kitchen the sound of frying catching the attention from the two. "You started cooking without me?" M/n questioned in a halfhearted broken hearted sound. "Simon wanted to cook us chicken teriyaki with vegetables" Y/n hummed from her spot cutting the vegetables and looked back, catching a glimpse of the two coming from the main hallway to the kitchen. 

"I can prepare a desert for after dinner if you would like" Y/n smiled at the thought of a desert other than icecream. "What are you thinking?" She asked her attention more on the android then the vegetables she was chopping before her. Simon shuffled through the grocery bags before humming in though. "Perhaps a chocolate Oreo cream?" He looked up for approval from the two adults in the room. 

Although his attention only remained on them for a moment before he was looking towards the teen, the knife that had alerted him to her distress clanked to a stop on the tile floors. The red that soon coated the floor after the knife fell silent almost seemed to reflect in Simons LED. 

The kitchen remained a deathly silent as droplet of blood hit the floor. Simon was the first to move, one of his hands grabbing a towel while the other reached to elevate the girls had. "What are you doing?" Her voice held a calmness to it that seemed to startle her mother and Austin. "With an elevated arm your blood leave the area the wound is at." 

The hand holding the towel moved to wrap the cloth around her hand. She watched the androids movements closely, each move precise, and calculated. 

"Perhaps letting you cut the vegetables wasn't the greatest ideas." Simon gave the girl an almost teasing looking, his hands bringing hers closer to his eye level to take a better look at the damage the teen had accidental caused herself. 

"Would you happen to have bandages?" Simon turned his head to the two adults within the room. "Yeah, Honey could you go get it" M/n moved to Simons side without waiting for the males answer. Her hand moving to move hair from her daughters face, tucking it behind her ear. Concern and worry washing over her features. "I'm fine mom" 

Y/n's eyes locked with her mother's e/c eyes, a smile ghosting over her lips as she noticed the worry in her mother's eyes. "It's just a cut, it's not the end of the world." Simon caught her attention once more when he removed the towel from her hand, crimson stained the cloth. 

The cut ran a good two inches along the side of her thumb. Hissing at the sight of it she turned her head away. "You're lucky you only nicked the outer part of your hand" Simon lifted his eyes from the wound and looked into the teens eyes before turning to look at the cutting board. A sliver of what he assumed to be the flesh missing from her hand sat there, droplets of blood coating it and some of the vegetables chopped already. 

His LED flashed red, his eyes moving back to her hand as he felt a warm liquid dripping onto his hand. His eyes moved back to the teens hand, his LED flashing red. "I believe it would be best to go to the hospital, it seems stitches are needed. At least for a quick recovery." 

"Stitches..." the teen shook her head quickly. "I-no" her body tended under the eyes of the android and her mother. She jumped suddenly when Austin dropped a small kit on the table. 

The android wrapped her hand with the towel once more. "Keep your hand up." He had quickly opened the small case, his hand finding a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. His hand unscrewing the lid before he grabbed bandages, preparing them before he turned back to the teen; bottle in hand. 

"We need to make sure it stays clean." The blonde grabbed the teens hand, removing the towel from her cut once more. 

"Simon... no... no no. That's going to hurt!" The e/c eyed teen attempted to pull her hand from the android. He refused to let her hand go how ever, his hand keeping a tight but gentle grip on her wrist. "If I don't you could get an infection" he pulled her towards the sink and held her hand over it, bottle tipped slightly. 

"Don't you dare" the teen looked to her mother and Austin to hope that they would help her get out of the situation she found herself in. They only shook their heads, continuing on with their planned dinner, cleaning the mess atop the counter she had created. "Simon" the girl started her head turning back to the blonde. 

The addressed male looked to the teen, his hand stopping mid tilt once she had said his name. "Don't-Simon!" The blue eyed android gave the girl a robotic like sorry smile as he tipped the contents of the bottle out and onto her wound. 

"THAT HURTS!"


	4. Chapter 3.5

Simons eyes traveled to the teen, her now bandaged hand atop the the table, a plate of food in front of her. He felt bad for not listening to her, but he wanted to be sure she wouldn't have a chance of getting an infection from the cut. He looked back down to the dishes used to cook the food, a towel to dry them in his hand. 

He wanted. His LED flashed yellow momentarily. 

He stopped what he was doing for a moment before looking to the bag of ingredients, M/n had brought back from the store. 

OBJECTIVE  
MAKE CHOCOLATE OREO CREAM 

Silently moving around the kitchen he prepared to make the Oreo Cream. Acting as though he were putting the groceries away when he caught the attention of one of the adults. Y/n just sat slumped in her chair, fork moving the food around the plate. She had hardly touch her food, eyes on the bandage that was slowly turning pink as the minutes passed. 

Austin looked up at the sudden sound of the oven going off. "Is the oven still on?" Simon frozen a fraction of a second. "Yes it is" the blonde answered truthfully. His blue eyes not leaving the ingredients before him. "Are you making something?" Simon with little hesitation replied with a yes. His hands moving quickly to mix things together and prepare it. 

He quickly placed a square pan into the oven, his head turning to look at the small mess, eyes soon traveling to the table where M/n, Austin and Y/n sat. The younger of the three ideally moving her food around her plate, with her fork. "Keeping yourself properly fed and healthy will help with the healing process." Y/n in turn mumbled something quietly to herself, her unharmed hand pushing the plate of food away. 

Simons LED spun yellow, a pang of.... 

sadness 

He tilted his head as his web search identified his feeling as sadness. He clenched his jaw suddenly. He felt sadness. Shaking his head he turned away from the table to clean. A small timer flashing in his vision momentarily every few minutes. 

His LED flashed yellow as the mental time he gave himself went off, signalling the completion of the chocolate Oreo cream. He pulled the pan from the oven, something that had caught the attention of the teen at the table. Simon smiled to himself having caught her attention, his attention soon focused back on completing the Oreo cream completely before he took two slices onto two different plates and walking towards the table where Austin and M/n sat, amusement dancing over their features. 

Y/n had sat up straight, her hands being brought to her lap as if she was making room for one of the two plates Simon held. Simon smiled at the look of excitement that seemed to fill the girls eyes as he placed the plate before her. "We've only had ice cream for dessert for so long" Y/n muttered. As she reached for the fork however the android moved his thumb to securely hold the metal to the glass plate. 

Picking the plate back up the blonde placed the two plates in front of M/n and Austin. "Of course you don't get dessert unless you're finished your dinner" the e/c eyed teen stared at the android, a pout making itself present. "What if I won't eat until I have dessert?" The blond android only gave the teen a smile. "Then you will starve tonight" a chuckle left his mouth as he walked back into the kitchen. The teen gasped exaggeratedly "Simon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a chapter as a .5 at the end of it it means that chapter was too small to be a whole new chapter or I haven’t updated in a little while and I haven’t completed a writing. OR it’s a small continuation of the previous chapter. 
> 
> I try to stay away from doing this but sometimes I do cause why not


	5. Chapter 4

A year passed, days often being like the first, Y/n would bring Simon out to walk around, they would cook together, accidents hardly every happened, at least not as bad as the first days accident. Software instability became a regular sight for Simon, something he's grown used to seeing. It still confused him, but he had learned to ignore the questions he had, instead focusing on other things. 

"Simon?" the blonde perked up at his name being called, his eyes shifting to the now sixteen year old. "Yes Y/n" the girl held a shyness in her eyes that the blonde hadn't seen her have. "Can..." her hesitation had the blondes LED spinning a yellow in worry. The mumble that left her moments after had Simon tilting his head in confusion. 

"Teach you to dance?" a silence grew between the two, one that had the teen shifting in discomfort. Simon smiled softly, a reassurance radiating from the smile he showed the girl. "Of course, what style dance would you like to learn?" She shifted once more, her eyes ghosting over objects in the room before she e/c eyes landed on Simons pale blue eyes. "I was asked to the Spring fling dance...." 

Simons head tilted a question slipping from his lips "so slow dance perhaps?" The girl thought for a moment before she nodded, her hands clutching the ends of her sleeves in a shy manner. 

The days leading up to the dance consisted of Simon and Y/n clearing the living room floor, making a space big enough to move around freely, without the nagging thought of bumping into something. Y/n however insisted to wait till her mother and Austin had left the house before they would continue with their lessons. 

When the day finally came for the night of the dance Simon had convinced M/n and Austin to go out for a date night as he had worded it. However it was just to get them out of the house, not to long after 6 PM a younger male showed up to the door, seeming to have a disinterest in even being there. 

Simons LED spun yellow as he process the look the male wore, "quit staring at me you plastic asshole" the words that came from the young males mouth had Simons LED flickering to red momentary. The aggressiveness in his voice sending worry through the blondes systems. 

"Brendon" the smile that ghosted over Y/n's features had Simon ignoring information that was being processed. "I'll be back before my parents are back, Alright?" The twinkle of excitement and happiness had Simon biting his tongue at the warnings he wanted to give to the teen. He instead nodded, his eyes shifting back to the other teen. 

A few hours passed after the two had left, the house a deafening silent, one that had Simon tempted to claw at his audio processor. He moved around the house ideally, eyes glancing to the clock every few minutes anxiously. The house was an unhealthy looking clean, one that seemed unnatural. 

("Mom I have friends coming over". "CLEAN UP!" *aggressive cleaning*)

A soft knock at the door had Simons tense body relax a fraction, grateful for the distraction from the silence that threatened to turn him mad. The android had the door opened within a few seconds, but the sight before him had his LED circle to a solid red. "Y/n?" 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

Simon blinked the warning away as she scanned over the girl before him. Her eyes were on the floor, finding interest in anything but the android before her. The blond how ever could see the streaks of what he assumed were tears. The droplets of water that soon found themselves pooling on the floor confirmed Simons assumptions. 

"What's wrong? What happened?"

His tone held a firm reassurance to it, one he questioned he was even able to express. Lost in his thoughts momentarily he zoned out, the words Y/n mumbled out falling to his ears, only to be stored for a later date. He found the teens arms wrapped tightly around his body. Seeking refuge in his synthetic warmth. 

"It was stupid" Y/n's voice quieted, the words falling from her lips were hardly processed by Simon. The fabric of his shirt refusing to help the android in his efforts to understand the girls hushed words. "Let's get you to the couch, I'll make you what ever you want." The android found his hand rubbing the girls back in a reassuring motion, his attempt at calming the shaking she was attempting to suppress. 

Closing the door the android led the girl to the couch. His LED spun to a red, his processors running a mile a minute as they attempted to find something, a solution. One that would have the girl distracting from why she was crying. "Would you like to play a game" his eyes traveled to the console set up by the tv. He briefly felt Y/n shake her head no. A frown ghosted over his features as he guided the teen to sit on the couch. "Would you like a dessert? Food? How about a movie?" His LED solidified on a solid red as the girl shook her head once more. 

"Would you like something to drink, I can get you one" the android as soon as he had turned to walk to the kitchen was stoped. "Just stay with me" as the words left the distraught teen she had pulled him towards the couch, bringing him so sit next to her. "I should have seen this coming" her arms wrapped themselves around the android once more, her cheek rubbing against the fabric of the sweater she had gotten him. Eyes closing as a staggered sighed left her, the tears she was trying to hold in cascading down her face once more. 

Simon sat stiffly, LED slowly settling on the blue it once was. "Do you want to talk about it?" His blue eyes wondered the room, one of his hands wiping the tears away as they fell. "He just didn't want to go alone..." nuzzling into the fabric of his sweater she closed her eyes tightly "I hate boys" those words had the android releasing a quiet chuckle. "Don't let this experience ruin future experiences for you, it will be different once you're out of high school" the blondes hand combed soothingly through the teens hair.

"How about you go change, I'll get something ready and we can watch some movies together, or if you'd like we can play a game" he felt the girl nod. "Thank you Simon" feeling the girl shift he turned his eyes to her, a thankful smile ghosting her lips. His LED flashed yellow momentarily "you don't need to thank me." These words had the teen sighing, her eyes moving from his. "Thank you." Her voice held a firmness to it, not a threatening on. No her firmness came from an annoyance. She knew what the android would say is she had let him continue with his sentence. 

Pushing herself to stand she turned to the hall her room was down, shoulder dropped in what seemed to be defeat. "You're more then just an android Simon, I don't care what everyone else says" with those words she had disappeared into her room, door closing softly behind her.


	6. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Imagination - Shawn Mended   
> Album: Handwriten (Deluxe)  
> It's currently 2 AM and I just found this song and am in love (heard it before but not the full song and couldn't find it for awhile).

The TV played silently in the background, an older movie series being forgotten in the room. Simons LED flickered yellow, the teen laid, nestled between the back of the couch and the android, arms wrapped loosely but securely around his neck. How she had convinced him to lay on the couch was a mystery in itself to the blonde. 

Sighing quietly he stiffly draped an arm around her, the soft breathing leaving her halting momentarily at the sudden movement. Simon tensed, afraid he had woken her. Shaking his head once she had repositioned herself, her breath warming his neck. His LED stuttered itself to a solid light blue, before his eyes moved to the TV. The light one his temple glowing a brighter blue momentarily. 

Following the flicker of LED the tv silenced itself, shutting off completely not a second after. Leaving Simon in a silence he had dreaded being in hours ago. Tilting his head to the side he moved himself further from the girl who seemed to nuzzle herself closer to him. 

A small smile pulled at his lips, his eyes downcast, catching the way the teen seemed to move in motion with him, chasing after the synthetic warmth radiating from the blonde. Wrapping his other arm around her body, he relaxed. The beating of her heart lulling him into a sleep like state. He remained aware of the world around them, any movements she made he would counter, keeping her tucked safely between the sofa and his body. He let out a huff of breath, LED flashing yellow before his body relaxed. 

Opening his eyes once more he looked around, head turning only slightly. Details he's memorized, photographs he's seen a million times. His eyes settled on one specific picture. Simons arms tightened around the teen, eyes scanning over features he has come to recognize. 

(Fathers Name/F/n)

Sadness flowed through his veins, one that had his LED stuttering a red before it fell to a blue once more. The arms tightening around his neck captured his attention from the photo. "Y/n, you should head to bed, I'm sure your bed is more comfortable then the sofa and myself." He only felt the girl shift, her head nuzzled closer to the android, a soft no leaving her lips before she stilled once more. 

A smile ghosted over his lips as he sat up, a whining protest from the teen hitting his ears at his sudden shift. "Let's continue watching Narnia..." a amused laugh left the android, his arms holding the girl securely as he stood up. "You fell asleep 10 minutes into the first movie." He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the girl fighting to keep her eyes opened. "It's getting late anyways." The girl hummed in reply, her head rested on the blondes shoulder. 

Her hands ideally played with the short strand of blonde hair, the movements causing the blondes posture to stiffen. Simon blinked away the confusion that pooled in his eyes, unasked questions causing his LED to flash yellow. 

Nudging the door opened with his foot he walked to the bed, eyes glancing around the room only momentarily before he focused back on the teen in his arms. His LED settling on a blue once more when he place the girl on her bed. Although he ended up staying where he was when he attempted to pull away. "You're warm" the arms around his neck tightened, the android let out a quiet laugh, hand unwinding the girls arms from his neck. 

"Your blankets are warm too." Kneeling next to the bed the android smiled at the as the girl shifted so she was facing the blonde once more. A tired smile washed over the girl features as she looked up to the android.

His hand moved before he could registered what he was doing. Moving a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before he suddenly pulled back, LED solidifying itself on a bright red. "Simon, where are you going?" 

"You should sleep, Goodnight Y/n" as quickly as his smile had formed it had disappeared, falling behind a mask of unsureness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanted a little cuteness. Anyways, schools starting soon. I don't know how often I'll be able to update once it kicks itself into full swing, especially since in I'm grade 12 now. It's my last year to impress school scouts. And I want my grades to be at their best. Also if you want you can follow my Instagram account Lady_Vixen_17 I've posted a lot of DB:H edits. (What's the harm of a little self promo 😂) you can enjoy edits in between chapter updates because editing most days is a stress relief. God knows I'll need it this year.


	7. Chapter 5

One year later   
September 27, 2036

Simon was tense, the sleeves of his sweater pulled down to cover part of his hands, eyes downcast. His actions after that day the year before were hesitant, almost as if he were questioning everything. "Simon" his eyes found the e/c eyes of Y/n. Worry and concern etched themselves into the teens features, her eyes silently searching the blondes for answers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" the smile that pulled at his lips left a sour taste in her mouth, a sadness flashed through her eyes before she put on a smile herself. "How about we go out?" Simons LED flickered yellow his eyes holding a curiosity to them as she spoke. "It's a nice day, we can go for a walk in the park" The e/c eyed girl went to her room quickly, muttering that she would be back in a second. 

Blinking in confusion the android looked to the sliding door, leaves from the trees in the yard were scattered. Reds, oranges and yellows painted the ground in colour. His LED flashed yellow when he felt something being put on his head. "There, no one will know" the teen brought a finger to her lips "shh" the smile that followed had Simon smiling himself. 

"I suggest a sweater, the temperature is supposed to drop in the next few hours" the teen shrugged and grabbed Simon hand "we won't be out long, I'll be fine" Y/n grabbed the blondes hand. "It's fall" she turned her attention to the android, a small smile content smile falling over her features. 

Simon followed in the girls footsteps, her eyes soon moving to their surroundings. "Where do you plan on going?" Y/n hummed to herself, her hand gripping Simons tightly as she opened the door. "Where do you want to go?" Simon LED flickered yellow. "Where do I want to go?" Y/n nodded to herself, her smiling seeming to fall, e/c eyes scanning their surroundings. 

"Are you okay?" Blinking at the question Y/n turned her attention to the android by her side. Her words getting lost in her throat as she noticed how human Simon looked in that exact moment. "Yeah... yeah I'm fine" tilting his head in worry Simon pulled the teen to a stop. "You can tell me the truth" 

"I hate fall..." a frown fell upon Simons lips, his eyes scanning over the girl. "You seemed so happy about fall earlier-" he blinked, his confusion being replaced with a saddening realization. "Your dad..." pulling Y/n towards him he brought her into a comforting hug, his hand rubbing small circles into her back. "I don't know why this upsets me... I should be used to it by now... I hardly knew him..." her words came out muttered and muffled, her head tucked into Simons neck, hiding herself from the world around them. 

Simons hand found its way to Y/n's head, combing through the locks of h/c slowly. "It's okay to be upset..." his eyes focused on the trees surrounding the L/n residents. "Would you like to go ice skating?" There was a moment of silence between the two before Y/n had slightly pulled away from the blonde. "I haven't skated for a long time..." her eyes were down cast, and although she had seemed to hide her face from the android he still was able to pick up on the distant feeling of sadness that radiated from the girl. 

"Well..." Simon allowed himself to grab Y/n's hand; the first time he had initiated this type of affection Y/n seemed to always initiate. "Come on" he had gently tugged the girl in the direction of the nearest ice rink his systems had found. His hand, without him realizing, tightened slightly. Giving the girl a small type of comfort. 

Their walk was quiet. Simon taking the lead with guidance, bringing the girl to the entrance before stopping. 

"What's wrong?" Simon had turned momentarily, his words dying in his throat as a younger  male brushed past the blonde, his shoulder harshly hitting the androids. Not that he had cared, the treatment bring one he was used to. This didn't stop him from turning slightly. "Hey!" The sudden voice from beside him caught him by surprise. The unknown male had turned slightly, his phone lowering from his ear. "Shit.... sorry dude" with that he had continued on with his day. "You okay Simon?" The blonde turned his attention away from the retreating male. "Of course..." his attention turning back to the sign present on the door. 

'NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED'

"Perhaps we could go somewhere else..." although upon further investigation Simon was confronted with the reality of skating rinks being android free. "That guy apologized..." Y/n's words trailed off, her feet moving to lead Simon into the building. "Today..." blue meet with e/c. "you're human"

You're human

The words echoed in his ears, a sense of confusion washing over his body. People hardly spared him a glance, their focus purely on the person they had gone to the arena with. "They don't matter anyways" the hand that held his tightened as she had stopped at a small booth, skates lining the wall behind a young female worker. "What can I do for you two today?" The smile she wore held a genuineness to it he had only received from the girl holding his hand. "Could we rent two pairs of skates and get two day passes"  

"Of course! What sizes?"

••••

"Come on Y/n" Simon stood on the ice, his hand out stretched to the girl who stood, unsureness pooling in her eyes; reluctant to do more than put one of her feet to the ice. "I'm going to fall" she took an unsteady step back, her hands pulled up to her chest in slight embarrassment. "You won't fall" the blonde sent a smile to the girl. "But-" shaking his head he skated himself to stand right by the entrance of the rink. 

"If you fall I promise I'll catch you" he wrapped his arms around Y/n, lifting her and skating backwards slowly so Y/n and himself were on the ice. "Simon...." Y/n wrapped her arms around the androids neck as her skate blades landed on the ice. "It's alright..." his arm remained around the girl, his other moving to unwind her arms from his neck. "We're here to have fun... enjoy yourself." Simon pushed himself forward, pulling Y/n with him. 

Gradually Simon moved away from the girl, his hand out stretched as he eventually let the girls hand go. "See you're getting the hang of it!" Excitement lit up Y/n's face as she looked up to Simon. A look of pure panic washed over the girls face as her arms were swung around rapidly. "Simon!" Her voice raising an octave as her skates started to slip from beneath her. 

Simons eyes widened in panicked shock, his feet shifting to stop himself from moving any further. His arms reaching out to steady the girl who had started falling. Simons hand held Y/n's securely, an arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her. 

"I told you I'd catch you"


	8. Chapter 6

The door bell rang frantically, Y/n shifted from her position at the kitchen table, homework spread before her. She stood up, prepared to answer the door, although she was stopped half way by two hands. "Continue with your homework, I'll answer the door" nodding her head slightly she turned to look at the blonde android for a moment, the first thing she noticed had been his frantically flashing LED. 

Turning in her seat Y/n placed her arms on the back rest of the chair, resting her head upon her crossed arms as she listened to Simon speak. Confusion making itself present as she heard the familiar voices of two of her closest friends. Bailey, a dirty blonde, her hair cut short into a pixie, her eyes a forest green; Laila, a brunette, with ocean blue eyes. 

Y/n lifted her head when the two ran into the kitchen, leaving Simon in the living room to close the door. "Why didn't you tell us!?" The sudden loudness of Laila's voice had Y/n reeling back in surprise. "Tell you about what?" The question that slipped past Y/n's lips had Laila groaning in annoyance and Bailey snickering quietly as she sat at the table, her bag being dropped to the floor. "Your little date?" Bailey had her phone out, scrolling through something, that something being what Y/n assumed to be her pictures. 

Catching the eyes of a blue eyes male Y/n smiled a small smile before she turned in her chair once more, facing Bailey as Laila took a seat. "Date?" Y/n's focus was once more on her two friends, confusion etching itself into her features. "Oh don't play dumb" Bailey placed her phone on the table, within reach of Y/n. "We've got picture evidence" Laila shook her phone in Y/n's face, While Bailey opened her bag and placed her homework on the table top. 

"So who's the lucky, unlucky, guy?" Tilting her head she pushed Laila's phone from her personal space and grabbed Bailey's phone, looking at the photo present on the screen. "I wasn't-" Y/n's words were cut off right away. "Come on (nickname N/n) you can tell us" Y/n stayed silent, her eyes scanning over the picture, over and over again before she had placed Baileys phone back on the table. "Simon?" Y/n looked up suddenly, panic flashing in her eyes before she felt a presence behind her, and hands being placed in the back of her chair. 

"Do you mind getting me a cup water?" Upon Laila's request Y/n had focused on her, a disbelief coating her features as she processed her friends words. "Of course, Bailey, would you like something also?" Silence washed over the group for a second before Bailey hummed. "Apple juice?" Simon nodded his head, hands leaving the back of Y/n's chair. "He's really casual" Bailey's words came out quiet as she whispered to the two others present at the table. "It's weird..." 

"What's weird is you guys asking Simon to get you things you can get yourself" the words left Y/n's mouth before she could stop them, her hands gripping a pen tightly between her fingers as slouched back against the back rest of her seat. "It's an android-" Laila was cut off quickly by Y/n, her voice slicing through Laila's words like a knife as she spoke. "His. Name is Simon. And he's more than just an android." Bailey raised her hands, before lowering them. "Calm down, I get it, I would hate it if someone came to my house and started ordering Scotty around" 

"You two are two attached to Androids, they were made to assist us, we give them an order, they obey it. Simple as that." Y/n clenched her teeth in response to Laila's words. "If you think that way you aren't welcome to my house anymore for group study." The table went quiet as they processed Y/n's words. "What you just going to kick out your friends because we're using an android for what they were made to do?" Y/n stood up, her chair screeching along the hardwood floor before falling to the floor with a loud thud. 

"No, only you." The table was suffocated by silence before two cups were placed on the table, the hands holding them moving to rest upon Y/n's shoulders, pushing her down to sit in the chair the three hadn't realized was picked up. "Perhaps it would be best to-" "oh shut up you plastic doll" Simons words died in his throat when Laila snapped at him. His LED flashing between yellow and red as he attempted to keep his systems steady, even as they flashed warning after warning at him. "Get. Out." 

"What?" Laila sat in disbelief, her forest eyes clouding over in anger, blinding her as the seconds passed. "Fine, if that's what you want, a fucking android over your friends.... come on Bail's" Laila harshly stood up, her chair scrapping the floor. "The only person I'm kicking out is you Laila, Bailey is free to stay if she wants to" Bailey made no attempt to stand her eyes downcast. "Sorry Lai... I just-" "fuck you both have then" Laila had cut Bailey off, her voice holding nothing but anger. 

"Perhaps it would be best to take a seat, let things cool down" Simons LED sat of a solid yellow as he watched Laila with caution, his hands on Y/n's shoulders gently pushing her down to her seat. "I'm leaving." The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the house, leaving the two girls I a deafening silence. "It was Simon wasn't it" Bailey's words were spoken quietly, her eyes on her phone, scrolling through photos. "That guy you were with yesterday..."

Simons hands gripped Y/n's a bit tighter at Bailey's words, his LED flickering red as she continued speaking. "He looks so... human." Her eyes traveled from her phone to Y/n, her eyes soon moving to the android standing behind her. The picture Bailey had settled on was something the distinctly remembered, Simon had caught her as she was about to fall. His arm wrapped around her waist, her hand held in his, the initial pout he had stopped her from falling. A shocked gratitude caught in her smile and eyes, frozen in time. 

"Scotty is so attached to his programming" Bailey focused on Simons LED, the light flickering between yellow and blue. "Is he...?" Simon pulled his hand from Y/n's shoulders "I'll prepare something for you two to eat" nodding her head slowly Y/n turned to watch Simon for a moment, her eyes holding unasked questions. "Did he break his programming?" Turning back to the table she focused on her papers. Hand picking up a discarded pen. "Y/n?" 

Silence surrounded the two, the sound Simon was making in the kitchen minimal. "Come on Y/n, I won't say anything, you know my thoughts on Androids." A light tapping sounded throughout the room, the sound coming from the pen Y/n had started tapping. "I don't know" Bailey huffed out a small puff of air, her gaze turning to the android a few feet away from them, placing things on a plate. 

"At first glance he doesn't... but than you look at these pictures, the clothes he's wearing, how natural his movements are" Bailey spoke quietly, her hands holding her phone, scanning the picture. "Who's clothes was he wearing?" Y/n tilted her head in confusion, her eyes soon finding the picture Bailey was currently looking at. "The hats mine, the clothes are his though" 

"He has his own set of clothes?" Y/n just nodded, her eyes shifting at the sudden movement, eyes watching as a hand placed a plate of cut fruits and vegetables. Y/n turned her attention to Simon, her eyes finding his as she muttered a thank you. "Of course" Simon gave her a smile in return his attention turning to Bailey as she started to speak. 

"You truly are so human..."


	9. Chapter 7

November 1, 2036

There was an uneasy feeling in the room, one caused by Y/n, the teen was tense, taking a seat as far from Austin and his friend. Mason Tanner, age 35. He was a questionable looking man to the teen, she didn't trust him one bit, her actions of avoidance hadn't gone unnoticed by the android. "Hey"

Simon initially ignored the voice, instead staying focused on the teen, the sudden spike in her stress levels concerning the blonde. "Plastic asshole!" Simons LED flashed yellow, his eyes hesitantly finding the dark brown eyes of Mason. "Go get the drinks I brought from the fridge." When Simon made no attempt to move Mason clenched his jaw, eyes burning into the defiant androids components. 

"Get it yourself" attention was turned to Y/n, a scowl making itself present. She pushed herself up, her feet bringing her to Simons side, hand grabbing his. "We're going to my room" she turned without waiting for an answer. "It's alright Y/n" Simon slipped his hand from Y/n's his feet bringing him to a stop outside of the girls room. "I'm an android, this was what I was made-" 

"Shut up!" E/c eyes found Simons, frustration pooling in her eyes and painting her features. "You are more than an android, when will you accept that!" The question caused Simon to avoid the girls gaze, his eyes wondering as he thought of a reply. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you, I know by your actions. Every fucking day. You aren't..." the girl paused she hands clenching in frustration as she thought of the right words to say. "You aren't a machine... you're Simon.... and I-" she cut herself off, a silent sigh falling from her lips dejectedly.

"I'll get you a drink" Simons words were quiet, reverting to the tone he spoke in two years ago. "Do what ever you want..." the blondes LED flashed red, his brows furrowing in confusion, head tilting at the sudden change of Y/n's attitude. The android sighed quietly to himself, turning and walking to the kitchen. The movement from the living room not bothering enough to capture his attention. 

The blonde opened the fridge door, eyes scanning for only a moment before he reached for something, closing the doors a second after. In Simons hands was a bottle, filled with juice Y/n had made the previous night. He turned to make the walk back to girls room, his LED flashing between red and yellow as he processed a person walking into her room. The door closing silently behind them. 

Simons gaze shifted to the living room, quickly noticing the absence of a certain male. Simon took quick quiet steps to Y/n's room. Blue eyes settling on the handle, ears strained to hear the slightest of movements within the closed off room. "Just hold still" his hand had moved, gripping the handle, before he pushed to door opened. Masons gaze shifted from the girl he held to the wall, to the android who had opened the bedroom door. The males attention shifted to the door in panic before he let out a growl of annoyance. 

"Get out of here" Masons attention turned back to Y/n, her struggling having stopped, eyes pleading towards Simon. "I should teach you a lesson..." the males hand had only wondered to the bottom of the e/c eyed girls shirt before he was roughly pulled back. "Don't. Touch her." Simons LED flashed to a solid red as he stared the brown eyed male before him. "MOM!" Simons attention shifted, head turning to the teen before a fist collided with his jaw. 

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Hands tightened around his neck, with strength that caused the synthetic skin to break, melting away to reveal the white plastic beneath. "LET HIM GO!" Y/n had started moving towards the two males, her intentions to remove Mason from the blonde android. Her movements halted how ever when Simon lifted his hand, motioning her to stop. Simons LED solidified its self on red, his eyes trained on Mason. "Fucking androids...." 

"Tell him to let Simon go!" 

Warnings flared in Simons vision, his focus however was on Y/n, relief washing over his body as he saw her run from her spot a few feet from the two, to the arms of her mother, who stood in shock by the door. "You listen to us, obey what we fucking say" Mason pulled the android forwards his body before he pushed Simon back towards the wall. The force Mason had used causing a crack to paint its way along the wall. 

"Simon!" The blondes eyes found Y/n's, her e/c eyes filling with desperation and panic. Looking back to the male before him, Simon clenched his jaw, LED flickering a furious red, his hand grabbing the wrist of Mason as he attempted to swing his fist at the android. The shock that filled the eyes of the male before the android spread to Y/n and her mother. "What the hell-" Masons words were cut off as his back hit the carpeted floor with a thump, the wind being knocked from his lungs. 

Silence filled the room, the male below the android providing the only noise as he grunted and thrashed about to free himself from the androids iron grip. "Get your fucking android off me!" The yell had startled M/n, her arms instinctively pulled her daughter closer to her, putting herself between Mason and Y/n. Austin stood, momentarily shocked before he moved, his hands pulling the android up and off of his friend.


	10. Chapter 7.5

"M/n we have to get rid of it." Austin had his back leaned against the wall, his head peaking around to watch the teen and android play a round of Mario kart. The girl had one hand covering the androids eyes, although from the looks of everything the android had memorized the course they were currently playing. A smile adorned his face, relaxed and a genuine happiness seeming to radiate from his smile. 

"We can't do that." M/n stood in the hall, her eyes locking with the teens room, although she didn't move to look in. "She's too attached to it." M/n sighed at Austin's words. "Him." Austin rolled his eyes. "Not you too." Green locked with e/c, one holding annoyance while the other held an almost aggressive look in them. "You aren't getting rid of him." M/n stated firmly. Austin turned back to the room, noticing the solid yellow LED lighting the blondes temple in a light yellow tint. "I bought him." The words that came out of Austin's mouth held a hostile aggressive tone. One that cause M/n to bite her tongue in confusion before she bit back. "I'll buy him from you, and you can get out then." Her words were calm, her eyes holding a seriousness that frightened Austin in a way. 

"You would chose an android over an actual human being?" M/n sighed in annoyance, the conversation bringing an unpleasant feeling as it continued. "Simon makes her happy, she hasn't been this happy since (Fathers Name/ F/n) passed away." The green eyed male sighed and looked to the ground, a frustrated understanding look pooling in his eyes. "Fine" his eyes drifted back into the room, his green eyes meeting with blue for a moment. 

~~~~

"Are you okay?" The hand that was placed upon the androids arm had startled him, although he didn't pull away he was aware that he had tensed, he blinked a few times before turning to look at the teen who stood at (height). He smiled in repose, LED calming from the blinking yellow it had been to a solid blue. "Of course. What do you need?" This sentence received a look of disproval from the teen. The android however only tilted his read, his smile unfaltering. "Simon" the tone the teen took on told Simon all needed to know and he sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "It's okay" Y/n had shifted to stand next to the blonder, her hand moving to grip his hand tightly between hers. 

"It must be weird, but just... just be yourself... okay?" Simon hummed, his eyes moving to the girls before he closed them and smiled. "I'll try" she smiled her eyes moving to look at everything placed on the counter top. "What are you making?" Simon opened his eyes, his attentions on everything he placed on the counter. "I-" he stopped talking, a troubled look painting his features. "I don't know" Y/n looked back o the blonde, her eyes studying him for a moment before she smiled. "That's alright, why don't we make some homemade pizza?" Simon's LED flickered yellow momentarily before he nodded. "That works, would you like to help?" 

Y/n nodded her head quickly, quickly pulling her sleeves up she turned her attention to everything they wouldn't need to make the dough or use as toppings and got to work putting things away. "I'll cut everything" the e/c eyed teen huffed and rolled her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips while she held back a smile. "Alright Simon-" the sound of a bell ringing had cut the teen off. The teens eyes turned to look through the door, her eyes falling to the white walls of the hall before she turned her head to look at the android who had stopped slicing and chopping the vegetables and meats. 

"DPD! Open up!" Those simple works caused the girl to tense, hand moving to grab the androids arm and pull him in the direction of her room. The sound of the front door opening soon followed. "We have received a report about an android who allegedly attacked a Mason Williams yesterday evening." The words that made it's way down the hall and to the teens room had her tensing, here eyes finding the blue ones of Simon. The android stood unsure, eyes shifting between the hall and the teen before him. "You have to go" Y/n's had gripped Simon's arm tightly, her eyes pleading as a familiar look crossed the androids features. 

"Simon, please, if they find you they are going to destroy you" the flickering of the androids LED increased until it landed on a solid red. "Just come back later okay?" With a silent sigh the android nodded, his eyes moving to the window on the other side of the room. "Wait!" The teens voice was a raised whisper, one of her hands grabbing a leather jacket hanging on the back of a chair, while the other grabbed a black beanie. "Be careful..." Y/n turned her attention to the hall, the sound of footsteps echoing into her room. Panic flooded her system as she shoved the clothing into the androids arms. "I will, I'll come back soon... alright?" Giving a final nod the teen moved to shut her door, hand locking it as soon as it shut. 

Heart pounding the girl leaned back against the door, her eyes finding the androids for a moment before he threw the leather jacket and beanie on. "Be careful...." the words came out as a whisper as she watched the blonde disappear from the window, the door she was leaned against being thrown open. The sound of guns being raised filling the room as two officers walked into the room cautiously.


	11. Chapter 8

Hours passed, days followed, Simon hadn't returned, days turned into weeks and soon those weeks turned into months. 

"Please be okay..."

~11 Months later~

"Austin, this isn't a good idea." The green eyed male sighed, his eyes looking over the blonde android before the two before he turned to M/n. "Look maybe this will help... she upset... it's almost been a year." The android before the two tilted his head, LED flashing a yellow as he processed the males words. The sound of the door opening and a bag dropping to the floor had startled M/n and Austin, their heads turning to look at the source of the noise. "Simon...?" The teen took a step forward, hand reached out towards the android before she stopped, her eyes on the lifeless eyes and programmed smile. "Hello Y/n, how may I assist you today?" Her eyes had instantly turned to her Mother and Austin, betrayal in her eyes. "You're trying to replace him?" 

 

*Short Time Skip*

"Don't touch me!" The teen had clenched her jaw, eyes narrowed at the android as she pushed it away from her. The caretaker android falling backwards over discarded blankets and pillows from the couch. The PL600 landed on the ground roughly, it's LED solidifying itself on red as it stared up at the teen who was now pointing at him. "You aren't Simon! You won't ever be Simon!" The android only blinked before his LED calmed to a solid yellow. "But my name is Simon" as the android spoke the teens hand clenched. Before the android could push himself to stand back up the teen pinned him to the floor, leg keeping the androids body in place as she pulled his upper body towards her. "You aren't Simon. Stop saying you're name is Simon!" 

 

Her hands clenched a fist full of the androids shirt between her hand, her (dominate) hand drawn back and clenched into a fist. "Y/n!" The sound of the teens mother was ignored my both android and teen. Blue eyes stared up at the teen, unfazed at the sudden display the teen had given him. "Simon is gone... and he's probably never coming back..." her hand slowly lowered to rest upon the androids chest, the hand clenching the androids shirt slowly releasing the fabric. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. The android remained where he was, his eyes slowly scanning over the teen, his LED a solid red as he shifted to sit himself up. One of his arms moving to wrap around the girl, bringing her into a cautious hug. The hand that soon rested itself on her head was unfamiliar and unwanted. 

"I'm sorry I'm not your Simon" 

 

*Y/n's POV*  
~Two Years Later~

Deviancy... a blessing and a curse. A blessing of life to one, and death to many others. 

I sighed as another news article was broadcast, news of deviants and deviancy spread like a wildfire, androids waking up, numbers doubled over night and panic arose throughout the country. The newest report was one of the Stratford Tower, it's workers frightened of the events that had unfolded a few hours prior. Their androids had been returned to Cyberlife to be looked over and assessed, erased of any possibility of life, of freedom. I pulled my knees to my chest, arms wrapping around my legs before I rested my head on my knees. "Austin and I are going out for a few hours, we'll be back pretty late, don't wait up" I felt a hand on my head before fingers combed through my hair. "Don't stay up too late watching the news okay" lips were pressed to my temple before the warmth disappeared. 

I moved my eyes to watch as my mother and Austin left, my eyes soon finding the closed door, blinking once I turned my attention to the screen before me once more, a replay of the Androids speech. Freedom, acceptance, alive. I clenched my hands, glaring at the lady who was speaking, talking of how the dangerous these deviants could be. I let out an aggravated breath before pushing myself to stand, my eyes moving around the room before I reached for my iPad, finger pressing on an app I had opened many times before. FIND MY ANDROID. I skipped over the words I have memorized over the last two years. Typing something I have memorized by heart. PL600 #501 743 923 looking over the numbers I shut my eyes, dropping the device to the couch I slowly slid myself to the ground, my eyes burning at the familiar feeling of tears welled in my eyes, my throat tightening as I choked back a sob. 

So many have been killed... 

My hand moved to my hair, fingers combing through the h/c locks before I clenched my hand into a fist. The sting that followed had me snapping my jaw shut, my other hand rubbed harshly at my eyes, all in a futile attempt of stopping the tears from falling. "We have been told that an android had been left behind" blurred pictures of the androids escape shuffled across the screen before they switched back to the news reporter. "Authorities are unsure of what model android was left behind but investigators have not discovered any traces that the missing android is still within the Stratford Tower." My eyes moved to the video that was captured of the androids jumping from the tower. "Please be okay..." my throat tightened as a wave of helplessness washed over my. "You have people who will miss you..." my eyes closed 'why am I talking out loud... like this android can hear me...'

The sound of frantic yet quiet knocks on the door startled me, my body tensing as I shifted myself to stand, eyes on the locked door. As quietly as I could I made my way to the door, the knocking not having stopped. Reaching my hand out I gripped the handle tightly, my eyes shut for a moment before I opened the door slowly, my eyes peaking threw the small opening, my eyes soon landed on blonde hair, and blue blood. Throwing the door opener I opened my mouth to speak before I took a step back, I could feel my hands shaking as the androids cautiously stepped into the house, his hand moving to close the door. "Simon..." my eyes moved over the android before me, locating where the blue blood had come from almost instantly. 

My feet brought me another step back when I saw the androids eyes. Tired, could androids feel tired? he looked tired, exhausted. I turned away from him my hands being brought up to my chest. 

 

*Third Person*

"Y/n?" Simons voice was quiet, his movements hesitant. The android reached a hand forward, before his hand could fully be placed upon the girls shoulders she had turned, arms wrapping themselves tightly around his torso. A shudder ran through the girl as she choked back a sob, her eyes screwed shut as she fought back tears. Although the android had stood in a dazed confusion the blonde had found his arms wrapped securely around the girl, on of his hands finding its way up to comb through her h/c locks. "It's been two years-" Simon felt Y/n nestling herself closer to himself, his arm wrapped around her body providing a small comfort in the emptiness that she found herself in. "Shhh" the familiar felling of the androids hand rest atop her hand has quieted the girl to quiet sniffles. "I know.... I'm sorry"


	12. Chapter 9

My head was spinning, questions arising before another took its place. My eyes found their way to the blonde android. He sat quietly on the couch, eyes slowly moving around the living room, stopping on something that hadn't been their two years ago. Closing the door to the closet I leaned against the wall, the strength I had been using to hold myself up leaving my body. Sliding myself to sit upon the floor I closed my eyes, my grip on the small box I had grabbed tightening. "Y/n..." the feeling of a hand being placed on my head had me sucking in a sharp breath of air before I looked up, my eyes meeting those of the blondes before me. 

"You're really here, you're really home...." the familiar feeling of tears burning my eyes had me closing them, a smile pulling at my lips as I lifted my hands up to grasp the Androids hand that wasn't on my head. Quiet shuffling echoed through the room before I felt warmth at my side, and a thumb wiping at the tears that had started to fall. Opening my eyes I turned to the android at my side before I shifted, moving myself so I was kneeled between his legs. Wrapping my arms around his abdomen I laid my head on his chest. The steady thrum of his thirium pump calming me. 

Arms wrapped around my body, tightening a fraction before a sigh left the android. "Simon?" Leaning back I found the familiar blue eyes of the blonde. He was smiling, although it was more of a sad smile. "I can't stay" the blonde moved his hand, wiping at a tear that barely started to fall. "What? Wh-" before I could continue my questions the android pulled me back towards him, his arms wrapping themselves around my body once more. "Not yet at least" shifting my head slightly I looked up to the blonde PL600, his gaze distant as he stared at the wall across the hall. "Markus still needs me, Jericho needs me." 

My eyes found the glowing blue android badge across the uniform Simon wore. Moving my hand I traced over the outline, a sigh leaving my lips as I sat back, my eyes moving to the wound that damaged Simon's leg. "You were at the Stratford Tower weren't you?" Hearing nothing as a reply I had my answer, clenching my jaw I reached for the box I had discarded when I sat on the floor. "Y/n, I can fix myself" I closed my eyes, my and on the box before the feeling of a hand on mine caused me to open my eyes once more. "It's okay" looking at the hand placed on my shoulder I let out a shaky breath "alright..." 

"Have you eaten yet?" Shaking my head as reply I looked up to Simon, he wore a smile, his eyes not looking as tired as the had originally looked. "How about you go watch tv? I can make you something before I leave" at the word leave I straightened myself, my eyes finding the ocean blue orbs of the android. The androids eyes scanned over me for a moment before a familiar smile made itself present. His eyes held an understanding look, smile calming "How about we make something together then?" Staying where I was for a moment, I let out a quiet sigh before I nodded.

*short times skip*

"Y/n, we're home" I turned my attention the the living room, fork in hand, dropping the utensil to the plate I pushed myself to stand, my eyes soon moving to the clock. "We brought you-" my mom stopped talking as she entered the kitchen, her eyes landing on the plate of food in front of me. "You made something" sitting back against my seat I eyed her carefully before I turned my attention to where Simon had disappeared to before my mom and Austin returned. "Yeah" I spoke in a louder voice then I normally would, my eyes on the hall. "I'm headed to bed now though" my mom narrowed her eyes a little. "Are you alright?" 

I nodded, pushing the chair back and grabbing the plate as I stood up. "Night mom" I placed the plate in the sink before I made my way to my room, my eyes on the carpeted floor, spots of blue painted a trail to my bedroom. Pushing the door opened I was surprised to see Simon so close to the door. Peaking back into the hall I held my breath as the sound of the sink being turned on. Turning back to the blonde I placed my hand over his chest and guided him back into my room. "Do you have to go?" Dropping my hands back to my side after I had closed the door I looked up to the blonde. 

"Yes" sighing I lowered my head. "Don't worry, I'll be fi-" looking up I cut Simon off quickly. "You don't know that..." Simon stood silently for a moment, his eyes on mine, he let out a quiet sigh. "Your right, I don't know that I'll be fine." The android took a step forward, his arms wrapping me in a hug. "But if I don't do anything, if I stay here, and my people don't succeed..." I gripped the fabric of the uniform he wore, my eyes moving to my closet before I nodded my head. "Alright...." feeling the androids arms loosen I looked up at him. "Before you go..." moving to grab a box of all the clothes I had bought for Simon over the two year he was with I smiled sadly. "I don't like seeing you in a uniform, yours or not, plus it's ripped and bloody now" lifting two of the boxes up I moved to my desk. 

"You still have everything..." the way his voice had trailed off had me looking over my shoulder to look at him. His eyes were on the boxes as I opened the first one. "Why wouldn't I?" Pulling out one of the first shirts I ever got him I smiled. "It's been two years though" I hummed quietly, rummaging through the box's got the sweatpants that had originally accompanied the long sleeved shirt. "Two years.... twenty years.... I would never get rid of something like these, especially when they are yours"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is in progress and should be posted soon ^-^
> 
> Also I’m moving this story over from my Wattpad Lady_Vixen_17
> 
> I decided to try posting on a new site and try it out cause I love reading fanfics from AO3


End file.
